wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Optimous
Older discussion: /Archive More admin stuff If you would be as so kind: Category:Elaida's White Tower. Thanks!!----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, if you could, take a look at Template:Character and make sure that I didn't break anything. I fiddled around and added a few things. Also, take a look at the talk page there as well. No rush. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Do you know of a way to make the Black Ajah Affiliation override the Ajah Field in the Character template for the colors? Take Katerine Alruddin. Origionally, she is a Red, but then turns Black. To have her Character template show the correct colors, both her Affiliation and her Ajah have to be Black. Just wondering. If I could, I would try to fix it myself, but my wiki-fu in this matter is far, far below yours. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 05:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. My wiki-fu has expanded. I just hope it didn't break anything. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Aiel Hey, I hope I didn't step on your toes regarding the Aiel in the Character Template. I had some free time over the holiday weekend and thought I would add it. Sorry. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 22:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about it I'm glad you did it. I have no time at the moment. College finals are next week so after that I will be on here more.--OPTIMOUS 04:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Sorry, couldn't resist. If you would please: Hey!. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you see spam like that. Thanks for the heads up.--OPTIMOUS 18:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, for the pages where I added pictures, should we remove the appearance section? It seems redundant. Kgable10 17:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I saw we keep them since the pictures are just fan art. i.e. what the person thinks of the character not exact making of the character. So I say keep.--OPTIMOUS 21:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the heads up and I'll try and conform more to the style of the wiki now :}. Thanks for fixing some of my mistakes Kgable10 21:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries. They aren't mistake you're just learning how it goes on around here :)--OPTIMOUS 22:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Even more admin stuff When you get a chance: Category:Nationality unknown. P.S. The word "nation" doesn't doesn't even look like a word anymore. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Some redirects Had some craziness with the month of Jumara. Here are the redirects created when I moved them to the proper spelling. If you could delete them when you get a chance. Thanks in advance. The last two will be done here in a minute----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Jumura 1 *Jumura 2 *Jumura 4 *Jumura 5 *Jumura 6 *Jumura 7 *Jumura 8 *Jumura 9 *Jumura 10 *Jumura 11 *Jumura 12 *Jumura 15 *Jumura 16 *Jumura 17 *Jumura 18 *Jumura 19 *Jumura 20 *Jumura 21 *Jumura 22 *Jumura 23 *Jumura 24 *Jumura 25 *Jumura 26 *Jumura 27 *Jumura 28 World of Robert Jordan images Could I get you to chime in here. I would say yes, but i'm not to familiar with copyright stuff. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Random Hey, do you think you could add a random page button to the main page? I don't know how to do it, but you seem to handle that one. Tell me what you think! Kgable10 18:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well on the left side under the search bad and menu. There is a thing that says random page. Is that what you're talking about.--OPTIMOUS 19:09, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::O, lol, I didn't see that. My bad 19:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) A bit of help. I will most likely be needing your help here in a bit. See Category talk:Redirects. :):) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages Seeing as how this user has been absent for almost three years, would it be alright if I started deleting some links on TheParanoidOne's pages, as many of them are spelling errors and name alternates that are just clogging up the Wanted Pages section. I know most wikis frown on people editing others' pages, so I thought I'd ask. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] :I think that will be fine. He hasn't been active since 07. He does log in occasionally but thats fine. Go for it.--OPTIMOUS 08:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Another one If you wouldn't mind: Category:Date Redirects. Bloody capitalization. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirect sub-categories Hope I'm not being to hasty in creating some of these. I went ahead and started Category:Naming redirects. Seemed like a logical one. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :It was a good idea. I'm glad you made it. It makes sense. Keep it up.--OPTIMOUS 03:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) User problem We seem to be having a problem with User:Ogla. Twice now, he has vandalized my user page, he has also vandalized Kgable10's user page, as well as adding some potentially volatile information on the Stole of the Panarch of Tarabon article. I have left a message on his talk page. It may be necessary to block him if this continues. Just letting you know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads up. I have blocked him for a week (which seems to be how active he is). So this will be his warning. Thanks again for the heads up.--OPTIMOUS 07:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Interesting Insight Were you aware that OPTIMOUS uses a play on the words "optical" and "moose." Where you trying to point out the major Oregon issue of moose killings? Especially in winter time, many moose are victims of hit and run. Glad you are aware and mindful of the issue. ---- 21:13. January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actual moose killing is needed in Oregon because the moose population has risen since 2008.http://www.newwest.net/city/article/oregon_moose_population_rising/C509/L509/ Also the hit in runs of moose does not happen often enough in Oregon to be a worry about the population of the moose. And lastly Opti and optical do start the same but don't sound the same. Same goes with mous and moose. The name was split there only because it is half of the word on each side.--OPTIMOUS 09:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Valid insight, opticalmoose. Moose killing, however, is never a necessity. If one supports the obscene and vulgar notion of moose killing then he has no care for animal rights. In the words of Jacques Deval, "God loved the birds and invented trees. Man loved the birds and invented cages." If Oregonians trap the moose and kill them, they might as well be killing a part of themselves. Regarding your second comment; as we are both men that dabble in literary genius,it is painfully obvious that a word does not have to SOUND like another word to imply another meaning. It is enough to look like another word to imply specific hidden meaning. In this case, "opti" clearly implies "optical" and "mous" clearly implies "moose," although I am sure I do not have to point this out to a fellow literary scholar.----AMBERMOONAmbermoon 16:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::True. But I personally have not hunted/killed any animal for sport or any other purpose. I also don't know any who has killed a moose before. Also true they are spelled the same but it is not the true meaning of name. It started off as Optimous because I spelled Optimus. I continued the misspelling since it made me different from other people who wanted to name themselves Optimus or Optimus Prime. So it spawned from my love of the old Televsion series Transformers. I do applaud you trying to find a deeper meaning in the name but it is untrue.--OPTIMOUS 18:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. I could only see two possible explanations for this. One is that you're just being humble and not admitting your love affair with moose. I understand that moose could be beautiful, but I think that we should only love people. if that's not tye case then you are obviously inherently brilliant. Your love affair with moose is sneaking through and showing itself in ways you could barely begin to imagine. ----Ambermoon 17:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Optimous, this is clearly a troll. Kgable10 22:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha. True I just wanted to have fun until a blocked him.--OPTIMOUS 01:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Although, I must say, his exectution was above average for what you expect to see on most internet forums:)Kgable10 02:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let’s look at the contributions made by Ambermoon. The following edits made by Ambermoon are currently the top edits. Hafeen Bakuvun,Travelling box, Balefire, Compulsion, Stole of the Panarch of Tarabon. Just as an example, Hafeen Bakuvun is fully rewritten, in much better language, and better linking. The point is that he VALIDLY contributed. You have to admit Optimous, this wiki isn’t exactly great. In fact, most of the articles are blank pages with a small picture on top because no one even bothered to write chapter summaries. In other parts, two sentence poorly worded explanations apparently are ‘sufficient’ enough to call it an article. If someone attempts to improve this --- wiki, it would be in your best interest not to block them. Your justification for a block is Ambermoon having a little fun on your page? At least he actually contributed, and didn’t vandalize a single page. How can you explain banning someone that contriubutes? ---Look at [[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']]. He titled # 27 on your talk page as “Hey!” cause he couldn’t resist. Let’s ignore all the useful things that he did for this wiki and give him a nice good ban for having a little bit of fun. Maybe if we encourage him to never visit this site again, this wikia will become a lot more successful. ---- 19:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let's also take a look at what was said by Ambermoon here on the talk page. He basically insinuated that Optimous was "in love" with moose in more ways than one. To me, that is insulting. And, it is also grounds for bans on several wikis. As for my edit (Hey!), there was a page that was created by a vandal with the title of, wait for it... "Hey!". Humor ensued. Sorry. Now, I'm not disregarding Ambermoon legitimate edits to those pages you mentioned, but when he starts insulting people and continues to do so, then yes, he should be banned. My two coppers anyways. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well he basically says he loves moose. Wow. Crazy. It may be offensive but it was most likely intended as a joke. Kind of like the humor you made with Hey!. Ambermoon should be regranted his editing rights. ---- 00:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It was my fault that Hey! no longer has a link, but whatevs. As for Ambermoon, sure, he made some fairly good edits, but like a LOT of places on the internet in general, "suggestive" humor such as his usually warrants at least a temporary ban. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] :Alright I have unblocked Ambermoon. So you can go ahead an edit again. Also 206.53.147.88 which I suspect to be Ambermoon I take a offense to you calling this wiki "crappy". We have spent a long time attempting to fix up the wiki by adding more information, relevant pictures, and infoboxes and other useful templates. Also the look of the wiki has changed over the last year. So yes I agree it still needs alot of work but a person who only has edited no more than 5 pages and has edited a talk page more then they have edited anything else would not be missed. But I will give Ambermoon another opportunity to edit.--OPTIMOUS 03:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Thank you! And i apologize. ----Ambermoon 17:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for the apology and I apologize to jumping to a conclusion. Keep up the good editing work. Your help is much appreciated.--OPTIMOUS 23:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages..Again Um, just one thing. I went through and deleted a lot of links from TheParanoidOne's pages that cluttered up the Wanted Pages category, but the category didn't clear up, and it still says that these links are on TPO's page even though they are in face not present at all anymore. Is there some reason for this? [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯']] 17:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Two things: One, the "Wanted Pages" refreshes once a day. Any changes you may have made won't show up until the next day. Two, check out User:TheParanoidOne/Pages/People and User:TheParanoidOne/Pages/Misc. Those pages also have a lot of links. Hope that helps! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism When you get a chance: Todd Nichols. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) He came back again. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Wait he's not a character right? Because I don't remember him.--OPTIMOUS 21:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a character. Several searches yeilded nothing.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Todd Nichols I didn't make the page. I just added the stub and cleanup templates when I saw it. [[User:Rahien|'Rahien']][[User_talk:Rahien|'☯''']] 08:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC)